No olvides que te quiero
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Kurt fallo mas de 5 veces en el amor por enamorarse de Heterosexuales, es hora de encontrar a un hombre gay que haga su mundo perfecto y feliz. Hasta que se enamora de un "hetero", Blaine Anderson. Mal summary :c
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nuevo Fic :) espero que os guste mucho :)_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECE BLA BLA BLA._

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

Kurt se despertaba cansado de su vida. Cansado de su trabajo, cansado de que no supieran que tela quería, cansado de no encontrar a nadie que lo haga feliz. Lo había intentado, muchas veces pero nunca encontraba a ninguno. Cada uno de ellos tenían muchos defectos, no quería encontrar a alguien perfecto, quería encontrar a alguien que haga su mundo perfecto. En la secundaria se había enamorado, ahora actualmente es su hermanastro. Conoció a un chico esta semana, se llamaba Blaine Anderson. Completamente guapo, adorable pero lo vio con una chica agarrado de la mano y se quedo sin esperanzas. Kurt salio de la bañera, se puso las cremas en su cara y se alisto con la ropa que había acordado para ponerse el día anterior. Caminando hacia su auto consiguió una llamada de Rachel y Santana. Ellos dos vivían juntas, son muy cariñosas entre si y con Kurt.

—Pero Rachel, es... escúchame—Kurt hablaba. Rachel no dejaba de hablar.

—Ya calla, Rachel...—Le respondió suave Santana. Rachel asintió, respiro profundo y volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres saber lo que creo, Kurt? Que el juega contigo—Kurt bufo.

—Claro que no, Rachel. El es un hombre honesto, guapo y divertido. El no es ningún... no puedo decirle Mujeriego por que en realidad nose si es gay o no.—Rachel frunció el ceño y Santana iba a hablar pero cerro la boca.

—Espera... ¿no sabes si es gay o no?—Dijo con ganas de reírse.

—Sabes algo Kurt. El amor por aquí ni por allá esta en tus planes. Siento que te estas ilusionando con un chico que es Heterosexual y ¿que ganas tu? Ser lastimado. No quiero ser mala ni nada, pero tienes que alejarte—Kurt sintió ganas de llorar.—¿Cuantas veces sufriste por la misma causa Kurt? ¿5 veces?—Pregunto santana esperando una contestación pero recibió un sollozo.

—10 veces en realidad—Murmuro. Apoyo la cabeza contra el volante.

—Lo siento mucho, Sigue intentando hasta encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y no daño. Te amo Kurt me voy a trabajar—Dijo Santana cariñosamente.

—Te amo también, cuídate...—Se escucho un chasquido.

—Bueno, estamos solos ahora—Dijo rachel acobijándose.

—Voy conduciendo, espera que lo pongo en alta voz—Lo puso—Ya, ya estoy—Dijo.

—Bueno, quería decirte que ando teniendo citas con Finn.—Kurt casi choca.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Mi hermano?!—Exagero.

—¿Cuantos Finn conoces, Kurt?—Pregunto sarcástica.

—¡Pero el tiene una comprometida, Rachel!—Decía esperando hasta que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

—Lose, Kurt.—Respondió.

—¿Si lo sabes por que lo haces?—Pregunto llegando a su trabajo.—No arruines la relación de el y Amy. Por que TU seras la que tendrá problemas.—Se estaciono y se bajo del auto.—Me voy rachel, te amo y cuídate.—Rachel respondió lo mismo y entro.

* * *

_"Dios, como me gusta ese chico."_ Pensó Blaine. Kurt llegaba a la empresa y saludaba y se quedaba en su oficina haciendo unas cosas.

—Con permiso.—Dijo Blaine entrando a la oficina. Kurt sonrió y lo saludo.

—Hola, uhm... ¿Que haces por aquí?—Pregunto esperando una respuesta de _"Quería verte". _

—Vine a ver a una amiga y me dijiste que trabajabas aquí entonces vine. ¿Te molesta?—Pregunto Blaine. Kurt negó.

—No, no.—Se quedo viendo unos diseños.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy a la noche?—Pregunto Blaine. Kurt lo miro sacando sus ojos del diseño.

—Uhm, creo que no. ¿Por que?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Por que hoy con unos amigos iremos a mi casa a comer pizza y ir a bailar. ¿Te unes?—_"Si, definitivamente es Heterosexual"_ pensó Kurt.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo, que tenemos una "noche de chicas"—Rió Kurt.—y dormiré con ellas...—Blaine lo miro con una ceja alzada y Kurt pensó lo que dijo.—¡Oh no, soy gay!—Blaine rió con la cara de Kurt.

—Eres adorable...—Dijo Mirándolo. Kurt se sonrojo. —Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fue un placer verte ojala que salgamos alguna vez juntos—Dijo saliendo de la habitación. _"Me gusta mucho este hombre, por favor." _Pensó Kurt.

* * *

_El otro capitulo sera mas largo :) Este fic creo que tendrá pocos caps. Espero que les alla gustado. :) _

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: **_/ itsasharktornado_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, Estoy totalmente entusiasmada por Klaine xD Y el kliss! fjdjskdfsdjkfls_

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA Y BLABLABLA._

* * *

—¿Vamos?—Dijo Blaine agarrando de la mano de la rubia.

—Iremos con los warblers hoy, ¿Verdad?—Dijo Brittany. Ella es Brittany, una hermosa, maravillosa y adorable chica de 21 años era su mejor amiga, era lesbiana.

—Claro, todos los Jueves lo hacemos—Brittany asintió.

—Si, lose. Solo tengo la cabeza en otro lado. No lo recordé, lo siento.—Blaine Negó.

—No te disculpes, recuerdas esa vez que puse mi cabeza en el refrigerador?—Brittany rió.

—Claro, al otro día apareciste dentro de la heladera con todo el rostro lleno de chocolate—Caminaban por todo el pasillo del trabajo. Vio a Kurt cerrando con llave su oficina.

—¡Hey Kurt!—Grito Blaine. Kurt sonrió al escuchar y luego su sonrisa desapareció por la escena. _''Maldita chica, ¿Por que agarras de la mano a mi hombre?. Oh no, mierda, estoy pensando cualquier cosa"_ Se acercaron a el.

—Hey, ¿Que hacen?—pregunto.

—Oh no, nada. Solo vine a buscarla para irnos, por cierto. El es Kurt Hummel, cariño—_"¿CARIÑO? ¿CARIÑO?, no te enojes Kurt, mantente calmado."—_Kurt, ella es Brittany Spearce mi...—Kurt lo interrumpió.

—¿Novia?—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Mas que eso—Rió Blaine.

—Un placer conocerte Kurt—Dijo estrechando su mano. Este la agarro.

—Igualmente Brittany—Dijo soltando su mano.

—Por favor, dime Britt pareces mi padre diciéndome Brittany—Ellos rieron.

—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Hasta luego Kurt—Dijo saludándose se retiraron y Kurt se quedo un momento y se fue, subió su coche y puso el CD de música depresiva y empezó a tocar Skinny Love de Birdy.

—¡C'MON SKINNY LOVE!—Gritaba Kurt manejando mientras lloraba. Todo el transcurso del viaje a su casa pasaron muchas canciones y el lloraba. Entro a su casa y no tardo en tirarse en la cama y dormirse.

* * *

—Estoy lleno.—Dijo Blaine antes de tirarse al sillón.

—Yo igual—Dijo y Vino un gato a acostarse en el regazo de Brittany.—Hey, puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Acaricio el pelaje de su gato.

—Ya lo estas haciendo...—Cerro los ojos.

—Te gusta Kurt, ¿verdad?—Pregunto con una sonrisa. Blaine la miro.

—Mucho.—Dijo sonrojado.

—Conquistale, no seas tan idiota como con los anteriores. Aunque ellos no te merecían.—Luego empezó a hablar con su gato gordo. Blaine pensó en conquistarlo, lo iba a hacer estaba decidido.

* * *

—¿Esta muerto?—Pregunto Rachel mirando a su amigo que no hablaba, ni se despertaba y apenas respiraba.

—Abre las cortinas—El fuerte sol pego contra los parpados.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Cierren eso ya mismo!—Grito. Casi ellas no se acostumbraban a ese cambio repentino de humor.

—Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena noche...—Dijo Santana.

—¡Claro que no la tuve!—Dijo rascando su pecho.

—Wow, Lady hummel. Estuviste ejercitando o te estuviste mast...—Rachel la interrumpió.

—no termines esa palabra—Dijo y Santana miro para otro lado.

—Total ni lo iba a decir.—Kurt rió.

—Claro que no lo ibas a decir.—Se levanto y se estiro. Las chicas lo miraban.

—¿Hace cuanto no te veo sin ropa?—Pregunto Rachel.

—Desde que se mudo aquí, hace 6 meses—Respondió santana.—Solo te diré una cosa Kurt. Tienes un trasero enorme y jugoso—kurt se sonrojo.

—Dejen de mirarme el trase-¡Oh!—Santana le había bajado el bóxer y lo había rasguñado.

—JAJAJAJAJA—Se rió y luego vio como en las 3 lineas rojas empezaba a salir sangre a puntitos.

—Oh carajos, te sangra el trasero Kurt!—Dijo y Kurt fue a mirar a el espejo grande. Vio como la sangre fluía.

—¡Córtate las uñas, maldita perra!—Grito Kurt—Me quedaran marcas—Se lamento.

—Lo siento...—Dijo Santana. Rachel se agacho frente el trasero de su amigo y le coloco una bendita.

—Gracias Rachel—Dijo y fue a cambiarse para irse al trabajo. Salio y Rachel cocinaba.

—Siéntate Kurt—Dijo Santana amablemente. Kurt la fulmino con la mirada.

—Mi trasero esta rasguñado. Amo mi trasero, ¿sabes como me duele física como emocionalmente, Santana?—Dijo fingiendo estar molesto con ella. Santana miro hacia abajo y negó.

—Lo siento.—Fue lo único que dijo.

—Te tendrás que ganar mi perdón. Chicas, quieren ir conmigo al trabajo? estaré aburrido sin hacer nada.—Dijo mordisqueando su tostada y luego tomar su café.—Uhm, que rico esta Rachel.—La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si, creo que iremos no tenemos nada que hacer—Dijo santana.

—Si, iremos.—Dijo Rachel.

* * *

—¡Blainers Levántate, dormilón!—Le decía suavemente Brittany moviendo su cuerpo.

—Mmm... Ok—Bostezo, se estiro y se froto los ojos.

—Vamos, te hice el desayuno—Dijo y Blaine asintió. El chico se levanto revelando su espalda con esa gran cicatriz. El vio como la chica se apenaba.

—No, por favor. Basta no tienes que sentirte así. No fue por vos—Le acaricio la mejilla a la chica y deposito un beso en ella.—Te amo Britt—Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo también.—Dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Ahora, vamos a desayunar. Quiero probar lo que hiciste—Dijo Blaine frotando sus palmas.

—Lord cocino—Dijo Britt y en ese momento vino el gato gordo lleno de harina. Britt rió.

* * *

—Entren—Dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a las dos chicas.

—Ahí, tengo hambre.—Se froto el estomago Santana. Kurt saco del pequeño refrigerador un chocolate.

—Siempre tengo chocolates por ti aquí por que se que siempre te agarra hambre cuando llegas—Le tendió y esta lo agarro satisfecha. En ese momento le sonó el teléfono a Kurt.

_—¿Hola?—Pregunto Kurt._

_—Hola Kurt, soy Finn.—Kurt sonrió. _

_—Hey, ¿Que necesitas?—Finn rió._

_—Seras tío, Kurt.—Kurt empezó a gritar._

_—¿De- de cuanto esta?—Dijo feliz._

_—De 5 meses—Dijo orgulloso Finn._

_—¡Felicidades!—Rió. _

_—Jaja, gracias.—Santana comía el chocolate ruidosamente para molestar a Rachel._

_—Bueno Finn, manda mis saludos a ella y dile que felicidades—Finn asintió._

_—Claro. Hasta luego, te quiero.—_

_—Te quiero también, adiós—Corto la llamada._

—¿Era Finn?—Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

—Si. Por el grito que has pegado seguramente te dijo algo estupendo así que, escupelo.—Kurt sonrió.

—Seré tío.—A Rachel se le fue la sonrisa y Santana sonrió satisfecha con la cara manchada de chocolate

* * *

_¡Espero que les allá gustado! :) Dejen review y recomienden Por favor3_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: **_/ itsasharktornado_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, en mi tumblr estoy subiendo Fan arts originales, hagan su pedido o díganme que quieran que escriba y haré lo mejor que pueda :) _

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA Y BLABLABLA._

* * *

—¿Que?, no no puede ser—Dijo casi llorando Rachel.

—Ya Rachel, déjate de estupideces. Lo suyo fue de secundaria—Dijo Cortante Santana succionando sus dedos manchados de chocolates.

—Sabes que se casaran y tendrán un bebe. No se, tiene razón Santana, solo fue de secundaria.—Dijo sacando helado de Chocolate y Vainilla. Santana al ver eso se le callo el chocolate de las manos y le arrebato el helado.—¡Hey! ¡Dame eso!—Dijo apuntando con la cuchara.

—¡No!... precioso—Murmuraba mientras clavaba la cuchara en el pote.

—Esta bien...—Dijo Kurt. Justo tocaron la puerta—Pase.—Entro Blaine y Brittany.

—Hey Kurt—Dijo y Kurt se levanto de la silla para ir a saludarlo.

—Hola Blaine y Britt—Santana estaba embobada. Brittany rió por la cara de la chica.

—Hey...—Susurro Brittany hacia Santana.

—Blaine, Britt. Ellas son Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez—Blaine abrió la boca en una 'O'

—Espera... ¿Eres la que trabajo en Wiked en 2011 en Taller?—Rachel asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si, soy yo.—Dijo Rachel. Santana prácticamente estaba abrazada a Brittany.

—Jajaja, Espera... ¿Tu gato cocina?—Dijo Santana casi sorprendida con lo que decía la rubia.

—Claro, un día comeremos juntas y lo veras cocinar—Santana hizo un 'wow'.

—¿Me puedes dar tu numero?—Britt frunció el ceño sorprendida y asintió.

—Bueno Britt vamos a tu oficina—Dijo Blaine. Britt abrazo a santana y saludo a los demás y se retiraron.

* * *

—Asi que... ¿Vas a hacerlo?—Dijo Brittany. Blaine hizo una mueca.

—Nose como hacerlo. Necesita a alguien mejor que yo. No con una gran cicatriz en la espalda, alguien perfecto. Alguien que... no lose, Britt.—Dijo y Britt se puso mal por su amigo. Si algo que ella sabia es que Blaine era el hombre mas perfecto, caballeroso y simpático de todo el mundo.

—Tienes que invitarlo a salir, anímate. No pierdes nada Blaine.—Blaine asintió.

—Si, esta bien. Hoy lo haré.—Dijo convencido.

—Esta bien... Dame ideas, ¿que harás?—Dijo Brittany sacando su libreta del cajón.

—Pienso... invitarlo a cenar a una pizzeria—Brittany lo miro con cara de ''WTF''—¿Que?—Brittany se froto las sienes.

—Mira, hoy yo no estaré en casa cosa que tu tendrás tu tiempo libre.—Dijo Brittany. Blaine sonrió picaron.

—¿Donde iras?—Dijo y Britt se sonrojo.

—A salir con alguien...—Murmuro haciendo corazones en las hojas.

—Oh... esta bien, si no quieres contarme entonces yo no te contare nada—Dijo Blaine indignado.

—Esta bien, saldré con la amiga de Kurt.—Blaine rió.

—La que estaba con la cara manchada?—Britt rió y asintió.

—Si. Creo que me gusta—Dijo Brittany. Blaine sonrío.

—Suerte entonces...—Dijo. Quedaron hablando hasta que se hicieron las 7 de la tarde. Justo cruzo a Kurt por el estacionamiento. Ahí estaba el con todas sus amigas. Britt se puso a charlar con Santana y Rachel.

—Hey Kurt.—Corrió Blaine hasta donde estaba Kurt.

—¿Que sucede?—Dijo Kurt esperando a que conteste un agitado Blaine.

—Espera...—Dijo calmando su respiración.—Bueno. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?—Kurt abrió los ojos como platos. _MIERDA, si, carajos, si. Maldita sea, sisisisi claro que si!. Tengo que calmarme, Que no note mi emoción.—_Nosotros dos...solos... ¿Quieres?. Si no quieres no...—**Carajo, la cague.**

—¡Si!... digo, si. Claro. Me encantaría—Dijo Emocionado.

—Genial. A las 9 en mi casa, toma la dirección... La habitación 256—Kurt sonrió y asintió.

—Esta bien. Hasta luego—Se despidieron y luego las chicas vinieron al auto y vieron la cara feliz de Kurt.

—Dinos.—Kurt iba a hablar—saurios—Santana y Rachel empezaron a reír exageradamente.

—Ya...—Dijo Rachel terminando de reír.—Dinos—Kurt abrió la boca para hablar—Saurios—Otra vez rieron.

—Que inmaduras.—Dijo empezando a conducir.

—Es que... es que—No podían hablar estaban muertas de carcajadas.

—Me choca cuando son así de tontas—Dijo Kurt entre dientes.

—Somos mujeres. S—Le deletreo Rachel.

—Si, lose.—Bufo.

* * *

—Lo hice.—Dijo emocionado Blaine. Brittany sonrió

—Viste? te lo dije.—Dijo Brittany conduciendo.

—Que sugieres que cocine?—Dijo Blaine.

—Pasta...—Dijo parando el auto frente al departamento.

—Esta bien.—

* * *

_''¿Que se me vería mas bien? ¿Este Jean o este? Es que estos dos me remarcan y me sobresale tanto mi trasero... me incomoda. y si me viola? dios santo, No. Blaine no es así. Llevare este azul. Aunque me sobresalga el trasero es mi pantalón preferido.'' _Pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo en bóxer.

—Okay. Ya estoy listo. Ya son casi las 9 de la noche.—Se puso perfume y se hizo el ''jopo'' y fue a instalarse a su auto.

* * *

—Britt. ¿Así? ¡Por favor ayúdame!—Blaine estaba desesperado cocinando. Brittany mientras se alistaba le indicaba.

—Ya esta caliente el agua?—Blaine asintió.—Bueno, pon los fideos.—Blaine obedeció y luego los toco y estaban todos blandos. Brittany se había ido ya. Puso los fideos en un plato hondo grande.

**''Ahí son las 9:10 ¿Vendrá? dios, estoy muy nervioso''****  
**

Preparo la mesa con dos platos blancos, servilletas, vino y flores. Justo tocaron timbre.

—Kurt...—Susurro mirándolo de arriba abajo. **''¿Por que tienes que ser tan increíblemente hermoso siempre?''** Vio que Kurt estaba sonrojado y con la boca abierta. Luego Blaine no lo había pensado lo había dicho. Se tapo la boca con la mano rápidamente.—Lo siento—Dijo sonrojado.

—Uhm, no pasa nada—Rio nervioso.

—Pasa...—Murmuro. Kurt asintió y entro.

* * *

_Po... :) Actualize 'Stronger'._

_por favor dejen un review y recomienden el fic. Muchas gracias :)_

_Espero que les halla gustado el cap :)_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola se que me tarde muchisimo, casi un mes y perdon! **_

_**¿Emocionados Klainers? ¡Se acerca la boda! sfksdf llore cuando le dijo que si. Ahora les dejo leer c:**_

_**¡Disfruteis de la lectura!**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **_**Un poco de Brittana, por favor si no te gusta la pareja saltateate una parte. **

* * *

Kurt entro al lindo departamento, era sobrecogedor y muy cómodo. Las paredes tenían un marrón claro, y las baldosas blancas, con un brillo de limpio. Una televisión grande de 42 pulgadas sentaba en una mesita de apoyo, en frente de la televisión, estaba un hermoso sillón negro. Algunos apuntes estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa del living.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta la pasta?—Rompió el silencio. Kurt asintió.

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? —Pregunto Kurt. Blaine frunció el entrecejo y negó.

—Claro que no pero, gracias Kurt. Si quieres esperar en el living o venir a la cocina para ver como hago todo no hay problema. Siéntete como en casa. —Le brindo confianza. Kurt asintió y fue tras el chico.

—Casi nunca prefieren venir a ver lo que hago—Rió Blaine. Kurt también rió y luego lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y Blaine lo noto. — ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto intimidado pero divertido.

—Me das a entender que no soy el único que vino aquí. —Blaine palideció.

—Ósea, como Brittany-no-no te equi-equivoques. —Empezó a tartamudear nervioso. Kurt empezó a reír ante el nerviosismo que podía causar el por unas simples palabras y una gran sospecha. Blaine lo miro confundido.

—Eres ado-adorable, por dios…—Kurt se sonrojo al igual que Blaine.

—Ya esta lista la pasta, ¿Nos mudamos a la mesa?—Kurt asintió encantado.  
Blaine llevo la bandeja a la mesa de vidrio polarizado y la coloco ahí. En ella había un florero con flores blancas y rojas. Y dos sillas de caoba en cada punta, una botella de vino y los platos hondos, a cada lado de ellos estaban los tenedores. La habitación esa estaba con la luz apagada y con velas decorando cada parte de ella, haciendo la habitación más linda y romántica. Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que no eras romántico?— Blaine asintió sonriendo, y puso la comida en la mesa. —Te equivocaste totalmente. —Blaine lo miro con ojos brillosos.

_*FLASH BACK*._

_Blaine se mecía en la silla rodante de la oficina de Kurt. Kurt revolvía unos papeles.—Así que, tu novia y tú, ¿no se comprometieron? —Pregunto sacándose sus anteojos. Blaine lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa._

_—Ah, Pensé que era tu novia. Es lo que me das a entender siempre…—Divago. Blaine lo miro confuso._

_—Kurt… ¿Estas celoso? —Pregunto repentinamente. Kurt lo miro con los ojos abiertos._

_—No seas absurdo, te conozco hace unas semanas. Tan rápido no me podría enamorar de ti. —Blaine levanto las cejas._

_—Debo confesar que tengo un poco de atracción hacia ti. —se rasco la barbilla. Kurt se sonrojo._

_—Por dios…—Bufo. Blaine rió divertido, le gustaba tanto sonrojar a Kurt. No solo se sonroja en la cara si no que el sonrojo se esparcía por el cuello hasta el pecho._

_—No soy bueno para el romance para nada. —Dijo cruzando las piernas._

___—Eres un maldito mentiroso, me has echo sonrojar y dices ¿que no eres bueno?__—Blaine empezó a reír._

_______—Te lo probaría.__—Kurt levanto las cejas y lo miro. _

___________—Podrías.__—Le insinuó._

_____________—En algún momento, Kurt.__—Le guiño el ojo. _

_______________*FIN DEL FLASH________________ BACK* _

—Claro que si, y tenia razón... ¿Verdad?—Dijo Blaine.

—No, para nada.—Le murmuro.

* * *

Brittany y Santana caminaban por Central Park, Brittany llevaba en su mano un enorme algodón de azúcar.

—Así que, ¿Tu y Blaine son pareja?—Brittany Rió.

—No, solo somos mejores amigos.—Santana abrió la boca pero luego la cerro.

—Pensé que eran esos tipos de pareja gay que son viejas, jaja—Rieron las muchachas juntas.

—Eres linda.—Dijo Brittany comiendo su algodón de azúcar. Santana se sonrojo y le sonrió.

—Tu igual.—Brittany respondió al sonrojo.

—Gracias—Rió. Santana asintió.

—Esto es un poco gay.—Brittany asintió riendo.

—¿Que haremos?—Vio que Santana se sacaba sus tacos.

—Sácate los tacos, iremos a correr.—Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Brittany se saco y se ajusto bien su pollera. Santana ya iba corriendo.—¡Atrapame si puedes!—La provoco. Santana corría por todo el jardín del parque, Brittany iba de atrás. Brittany se tiro en la espalda de la chica haciéndola caer en el pasto mojado.

—Te atrape...—Le murmuro. Santana puso un brazo en su espalda y se dieron vuelta. Brittany quedando abajo de Santana, y santana entre sus piernas.

—Y yo ahora a ti.—Apoyo sus manos sobre cada lado de la cabeza de Brittany. Se miraron a los ojos, Santana toco su mejilla suavemente y se acerco. Brittany cerro sus ojos lentamente al igual que santana.

Sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas bailaron y sus corazones se agitaron. Brittany paso sus brazos por el cuello de Santana. Sus labios se movían uno contra el otro, se separaron por falta de respiración.

—Me gustas—Le susurro Brittany sonrojada al oído.

—Tu a mi.—Sonrieron. Se quedaron acostadas en el pasto, Santana acurrucada sobre el pecho de ella. Miraron las estrellas y hasta las 11 de la noche. Se levantaron y se fueron agarradas de la mano, sonriendo como nunca.

* * *

Kurt termino de comer, y tomo el poco de vino que tenia en su vaso. Blaine lo miraba sonriendo.

—¿Hola? ¿Blaine? Me aterrorizas.—Decía moviendo su palma por los ojos de Blaine.

—Oh lo siento. Estaba pensando.—Frunció su nariz. _Amo tanto los gestos de este hombre, mira como mueve las cejas cada vez que habla o cuando dice algo que no quiere admitir frunce su nariz, es hermoso. _Decía en su mente.

—¿Vamos al living?—Pregunto Blaine.

—Claro.—Sonrió. Blaine lo agarro de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia el living.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeno, estoy esperando el otro jueves rapidisimo. ¿Y ustedes? Espero que tengan una muy buena semana y dejen reviews :) Thanks you !_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
